Great Actually
by Arukewari
Summary: I met Jacob on my second day of Uni. I caught his stare and never looked away. AH, slash, m-rated, one-shot and basically PWP Seth/ Jacob,


**Title: Great actually**

**Summary: I met Jacob on my second day of uni. I caught his eyes and never looked away.**

**Warning: Slash and m-rated**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I met Jacob on my second day of uni during our first basketball practise. I caught his gaze and never looked away. Even now, with Alice raising a champagne glass in toast, my eyes are trained on the suited man before me.

"Although they're still young, anyone who has known Edward and Bella together will tell you that they were meant for each other. So I am happy to see my brother finally making an honest woman out of her."

A smattering of applause breaks out over the crowd and I see Jacob walk out through the side door. I follow the broken man; he needs me more than the happy couple.

"You know, Seth," Jacob says, slipping a cigarette between his lips and lighting the offending piece of rolled-up crap. "I don't actually need a baby-sitter."

"You know, Jacob," I imitate. "If you want to kill yourself, there are actually faster ways of doing it than lung cancer."

He sighs, and the sigh worries me. It's not angry or dejected. It's pained.

"Jake…" I place a hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it off.

"Go inside, I'm fine … enjoying the view."

Large expanse of white marble, clear black sky spotted with flickering stars, soft breeze ruffling the aged oaks … beautiful, although nothing could compare to the man standing beside me. His broad shoulders makes me want to wrap my arms around them and bury my face in the black hair that could make even the inkiest of sky jealous. It takes everything in me to stop myself from smoothing a hand over that warm, soft russet skin stretching over sharp bone and wiry muscle. Every minute of every day, I think of control … fuck control… and then of our friendship and how wrecking _that_ would be the worst mistake of my life.

I sigh and press a hand on Jacob's bicep. He leans into it slightly. The heat seeps into my fingers.

"Do you want to go back?" I ask after what could have been minutes or hours and Jacob has finished draining his pack of cigarettes. "I have Dirty Dancing downloaded on my laptop."

He laughs and it's the most amazing sound in the world. "I _knew _Leah didn't force you to watch that."

"Of course not," I snort. "She doesn't have a romantic bone in her body."

My basketball mates busting me on quoting that movie might have been the worst moment of my life – although my roommate walking in on me watching gay porn was a close second – but it ignited my first non-monosyllabic conversation with Jacob so I couldn't regret it.

"Yeah, ok. I'll drive."

I rolled my eyes and dropped the keys into his large hand. A flash of something – sadness, anger? – deaden his eyes for a moment but then he smiled, and it was gone.

"Those things cost like a couple of grand, you know that right?" I say as I set up my computer on my bed and Jacob pulls out a (stolen) bottle of champagne from his suit.

"They can afford it," he shrugs, then settles besides me.

The movie starts rolling on screen and I try to focus on it, rather than the tremor in my hand when I grab the bottle from Jacob's hands, the way his throat undulates when he swallows or the staccato rhythm of my heartbeat.

"Say, Seth," Jacob says when we're well over half-way through the movie. "At the risk of sounding like a total sap, have you ever loved someone?"

The question catches me off guard.

I swallow sharply and answer honestly. "Yes."

"Really?"

I nod, and I can feel Jacob watching me. The flickering of the screen is the only source of light in the room.

"Just the once?"

I nod.

"Do you still love him?"

My heartbeat rockets up a notch. _Him_.

"Do you think me blind, deaf or stupid?"

My fingers twitch then clench into a fist. I nod.

"Was that in answer to my first or second question?"

My lips curve into an uncertain smile but I'm too wracked with nerves and (unwanted) anticipation that I can't really grin like I want to. "Both."

I expect a disgruntled snort at the insult but it doesn't come. Instead he looks thoughtful.

"How long have you known?" I ask

"When you were talking to that guy at Starbucks, the one also in our GenEd American History class. You were standing way too close to him."

It takes me a while to understand what he is talking about. I let out my breath in a whoosh. That was _months _ago.

"I figured it out all on my own without a fanfare," Jacob teases and nudges my shoulder with his. "You can't call me utterly stupid."

"I can because of the way you phrased that question," I say and I can't hear the words coming out of my mouth over the blood pounding in my ears. They sound warped and muffled like I'm listening to them through a large tunnel. "'Do you still love me?' … that's what you should have asked … " The end of my sentence is swallowed up by what could be terror, maybe a little horror too, but also relief, heart-wrenching, aching _relief_.

Jacob doesn't speak.

_Oh baby, my sweet baby_ – the scene is cut abruptly as I close my laptop.

"Oh …" Jacob's voice sounds choked. "Let me … rephrase… Do you still love me?"

I can't breathe. My lungs have shrivelled up in my chest, I know it. I stare at him, so gorgeous, so, so fucking gorgeous.

"Yes."

I lean forward, hesitant and brush my lips against his. The bed squeaks beneath me as I shift forward. I lean back, afraid but also just wanting Jacob to take the lead, to make him admit … I don't know, anything. He leans forward to compensate and I want to sob. He moves his lips against mine, a gentle pressure drowning in electrical arousal.

"Jacob. There's something I need to ask you." I see a flash of fear that Jacob quickly erases. "It's nothing that involves Bella, or anything like that I promise. It's just … are you bi?"

I couldn't say gay, his feelings for Bella were too strong for his preferences too be skewed entirely my way.

"I'm not –" he pauses. "I like this."

"The kissing?"

"With you," he clarifies. "I didn't think I would."

"I didn't think you would either."

And even though I could tell he enjoyed _this_, from the way his chest moved up and down for one thing, I didn't know how comfortable he was with anything else so I phrased the next part as I question.

"Jacob, I'm actually quite warm. Do you mind if I take my shirt off?"

His irises darken and he swallows audible. "N – nope."

I unbutton my shirt and slip it over my head. I scoot back on the bed so that pillows are pressing against the small of my back. I watch Jacob's gaze trail down my smooth chest, to my abdomen, and, for point-1 of a second, flicker lower. I make no effort to conceal my erection outlined against my jeans and raise one leg to lean it against the wall.

"Jacob." He doesn't move. I reach forward and touched his cheekbone with my index finger. His eyes jerk to my face. "We don't have to do this, anything. I can put my shirt back on."

Jacob shakes his head.

I try not to tremble as I reach a hand down and rub the growing bulge. "Mind if I do this?" My voice drops to an almost-indiscernible whisper.

Jacob shakes his head.

"Can I take off my jeans?"

A pause. Jacob stares at me with an expression generally reserved for the precious Bella Swan. Vicious satisfaction stabs my chest. I muffle that emotion. Nothing will ruin this night for me.

"Yes. Please."

My sigh of relief carries a tremor. I keep my eyes fastened on Jacob's as I unzip my jeans and push them off my thighs, legs, feet. The dark head of my erection is plainly visible through the white cotton of my underwear and I notice the hesitation in Jacob's open face.

I touch his cheek, and he moves to cup my hand more firmly to his face. I feel the flutter of his long eyelashes against the tip of my thumb and his hot breath against my palm.

"We're not doing anything wrong." My statement comes out more resolute than reassuring, but Jacob is right here, with me and I couldn't have spoken a greater truth in that moment. "You can – I want you to look."

I free my cock and balls. I can feel the weight of Jacob's gaze as it wanders down to my crotch.

"You have no idea what this does to me, you watching," I say in a hoarse voice. "When we first met, I went back to my room and wanked myself raw just thinking of you and what you I'd like you to do to me, and what I'd like to do to you. I came so hard, I blacked out."

I move my hand, slowly and lazily, up and down my shaft. "I never came so hard in my life and I was only _thinking_ of you, Jacob. Do you have any idea how hot this is for me?"

Jacob wets his lips with the tip of his tongue. "I have thought of it too."

My hand falters. "Thought of … us together?"

A flush spreads across Jacob's cheekbones. "Just once … I felt … I didn't understand."

The guilt in his voice crushes me.

"Hey," I say softly. "Do you – "

"What are you thinking about us doing to each other when you wank, Seth?"

My name rolling off his tongue sends a shot of arousal through my body and I feel it curl at the base of my spine. Jacob's breath is coming out fast, and I watch the movement of his chest as I stroke myself. "Mmm … yes," I hiss, picking up speed. I let my head fall back on the metal rail of the bed and feel the clenching of Jacob's hand around mine.

"Want to know what I've always wanted to know?" I say and notice my voice is choked. "I've always wanted to know what you look like when you come."

Jacob looks startled and I can't even begin to comprehend why.

"And what your voice might sound like when you come. And I've been thinking about …. nnhn … about wrapping my mouth around your cock and sucking you off and what you might taste like. And I've been thinking about sucking on your balls too and weighing them with my tongue, tracing each wrinkle with the tip and burrowing my nose in your curls too. And I've been – God," I pant, speech becoming difficult as my hand flies over my cock. "God – I've been thinking about kissing you, not just that mouth but your chest and those gorgeous nipples – licking them – god I want to kiss every part of you. Your cheekbones, and ears and knees and …"

My eyes glaze and I can hear Jacob openly panting.

"Please, please touch yourself," I beg. "I want to see your cock, please."

Jacob, still staring straight at my dick, tears open his fly and takes out his erection with one hand. I feel my orgasm threatening to crash over me, but I resist, almost sobbing at the sight of Jacob, stroking himself like mad in time to my hand.

"Oh fuck yes, oh fuck, you're beautiful," Jacob says, the words tripping over each other and I feed on them like a starved man. "I want to see you come. Come with me. Fuck yes yes yes …" Jacob's hand is moving with incredible speed, the foreskin slipping over the tip with every upstroke. His mouth is open, panting as he stares at my cock. I reach down to cradle and squeeze my balls and Jacob moans.

We are both tethering on the edge and I'm not going to be able to hold off much longer because he's whispering my name in between bouts of swearing and mutterring. _Seth, Seth, Seth._

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Jacob pants, and he's coming and I manage to focus my eyes long enough to see Jacob biting his lips, his eyes clenching shut with pleasure, his shoulders hunching over his fist as come spatters over his jeans and then the first wave of my orgasm hits me and come spills from my pulsing cock over my hand and then another other wave hits me, and another until I'm throbbing with pleasure and seizing over the delicious throbs of my orgasm.

I collapse onto my back and Jacob leans over to rest his head on the pillow, his legs still mangled in his jeans. I can't be bothered to wipe myself, even when there is nothing but the sound of slow panting in the room. My chest tightens at the sight of him, flushed and dazed, his hair splayed over my sheets. As though sensing my scrutiny, he peeks up from his lashes.

"Kiss me?" I plead hoarsely. He lifts himself up and wraps me in his arm to pull me in for a slow, sated kiss. Our lips part and shift to accommodate the wet tongues, the sharp teeth. With one final tug of my lower lip, Jacob rests his forehead against mine. I fold into the embrace, trembling.

"Ok?" Jacob's voice is a rumble in my ear.

I nod. "You?"

Jacob pulls back slightly so that our lips are no longer brushing together with every word. "Good, I'm good … great actually."

He slips off his jeans and climbs under the sheets. My relief is palpable but Jacob either doesn't notice or ignores it. I scoot to the side, shoving myself against the wall so that Jacob can slip in behind me. His tanned arms settle over my chest and I shiver.

"Ok?"

I sigh. "Great actually."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
